Total Mayhem
Gravity Falls Season 3 Special (Takes Place after Episode 2 Searching for The Power) ---- Overview It is almost the twins birthdays and they all have stuff to do.Dipper has to make an anniversary party for Andrea and Mabel wants Jackson to come but he isn't there.Plus,things get worse as The trickster gets Rumble,Dr Karate,Robbie,and the gnomes to help him destroy the twins once and for all.After a battle,The twins defeat everyone but Trickster comes back to life and plans another plan once more. ---- Sypnosis Dipper wakes up and sees Mabel in the Living Room a little bit sad and he sits down next to her."What's up Mabel",Asked Dipper."Oh Nothing you know how our Birthday is in 2 days",Said Mabel."Mabel, Of course I know it's our Birthday who wouldn't know when their birthdays are Mabel",Said Dipper."Well I wanted Jackson to come but we all know he isn't besides almost a week ago Gideon tricked us into thinking Jackson was here",Mabel said."Oh don't worry he'll be back",Dipper said."Hopefully",Dipper thought to himself."Hey Almost 13 Year old Kids",Stan said."Who wants to buy Cake",He said."Oooooooo we do Grunkle Stan WE DO",The twins both said."Ok then lets go to the Superstore",Soos said.They got out of the house and saw 3 Mystery Carts and Dipper asked,him why he had 3.Stan told him is cause they always get destroyed.So then,they drove to the Superstore and they went to buy some cake.There they saw Lazy Susan."Hey Silly What 'cha doing",Susan asked."Oh nothing it is almost the kid's birthday they are twins."Oh really born at the same time",Susan said as she derped."Ummmmm the girl is 5 minutes older than the boy ummm do you need Glasses",Stan asked at the end of his sentence."Uhhhhh No",Susan said as she continued Derping.The gang went to the Bakery portion of the store and waited in line."Grrrrr what takes these idiots so much time",Stan said.Then,they were next."Finally we are next!!",Stan screamed as the lady was having the "Freaked out" Face."Yes we want a Chocolate Cake",Stan said.The lady told them what to put on it and Stan said to put,"Happy Birthday Rodrick and Mabel" but Dipper wanted to put Dipper so she wrote it and gave it to them.Instead of paying,They ran and got on the car and they drove back to the Mystery Shack."Well I Hope you like the Cake when it's your guys birthdays many of your relatives are gonna come and bring both of you presents",Stan said to the twins."I can't wait",both twins said.Then,Dipper and Mabel played video games Meanwhile in the middle of the night at the Carnival,Trickster is on the Ferris Wheel thinking of a plan to Destroy Dipper,Mabel,Candy,and Grenda once and for all.He planned to get all the enemies of the gang and get them together.So,He goes to the Gravity Falls Arcade to Unleash Rumble McSkirsmish and Dr Karate since he can read minds due to something he had done after the events of Scared Straight.Dipper calls Andrea in the morning and tells her that he and Mabel's Birthday is tommorow and invites her."BTW Are you ready for our 11st month Anniversary of dating",Andrea reminded him"OH Oh Oh yeah Of course I know it's not like I didn't remember hahahaha",Dipper lied."Oh well ok so tommorow i'll go to your house to give the best birthday present ever",Andrea said.Meanwhile at the Arcade,Trickster puts on a disguise and goes to the Fight Fighters Game.He puts the secret code and Rumble comes out.Then,he does it again and Dr Karate Comes out."Who are you and what do you seek",Both Video Game Players said."Well do you remember Dipper Pines",Trickster asked."Yeah",Rumble said."I am going to destroy him and I need your help",Trickster asked."Ok we will help",both said."Now let's go to the woods trust me I know what i'm doing",The Summerween Trickster said."But what is your name",Rumble asked."You can call me Fearon it's my nickname",Fearon said.Then,they left to the woods.They went to a small hideout and Robbie answered."Who are you",Robbie asked."just someone but anyways you know Dipper Pines right or did I mistake you for someone else",Fearon asked."Yeah I know that little- bit",Robbie said as Fearon interuppted with,"Woah woah language boy now anyways you in".Robbie nodded."Now all we need is one more member oh I got it the Gnomes",Fearon said.So they went further to the woods and finally found them."Ummmmm Smabulock who is that?",Jeff the leader of the gnomes asked."Smabulock"Smabulock said stupidly."Ummmm but seriously who the heck are you",Jeff asked."I am the Summerween Trickster",Fearon said."Do you hate Dipper Pines'',Fearon asked."Yeah I hate that stupid kid he ruined Mabel and me being together",Jeff said."Well then team up with us to destroy him once and for all",Fearon said."Ok then",All the gnomes said."First order of Business Kill them when no adults are watching this will be perfect MUAHAHAHAHHAHA",Fearon said while he laughed.Later,Dipper got a paper and wrote down the to-do's list since tommorow would be a really busy day.He wrote to Plan the Anniversary,Get ready for the B-Day,and cheer up Mabel from the Jackson situation."Ahhh there we go",Dipper said.Then,Dipper returned to the Living Room to play Space Riders (Game) with Mabel.Meanwhile in Fearon's Hideout,"Now who is ready to dominate!!!!",Fearon said."We are",Everyone said as they left to the Mystery Shack."But how are we getting their uncle out of there",Rumble said."Don't worry I have a plan",Fearon said."He turned into a mailman and told Stan there is a free party that gives free money and Stan goes while he forgets about the twins.Then,Fearon knocks on the door and Dipper answers."Oh no it's the Summerween Trickster!",Dipper screamed as he ran away."Mabel we have to go the Summerween Monster is her!",Dipper hollored while he grabbed Mabel by the hand running outside to the Mystery Cart.They then drove as far away from the villians as they could possibly do."What are we gonna do!!",Mabel screamed."I Don't know",Dipper screamed ."It's over Dipper",Robbie screamed.Then,Robbie turned into a zombie due to anger and he jumped on the Mystery Cart."I'm gonna kill you Dipper!",Robbie screamed as he tackled him to the ground."DIPPER NO",Mabel yelled."It's okay Mabel just go and get away from-",Dipper screamed til' Robbie punched him."It's over Mabel,Me,Rumble,Karate,and the Gnomes are gonna get you and Robbie is already damaging Dipper Your lives shall be ours MUAHAHAHHAHA",Fearon said while laughing.Meanwhile,"It's Over Dipper Wendy willl never evre be your girlfriend",Robbie said."1st of all; I do not like her anymore;2nd I already have a girlfriend",Dipper said."Well I am still gonna kill you since you completely ruined Wendy and I's Relationship",Robbie screamed as he started punching poor defenseless Dipper."OWWWW Stop It NOOOOWWWW",Dipper screamed as he kicked Robbie really hard on the crotch."GRRRRRRR I'll KIIIIILLL YOU",Robbie screamed.Then,Mabel returned and picked up Dipper and she ran over Robbie."Thanks Mabel I owe you Big Time",Dipper said."No Problem",Mabel said as she smiled.But then,Fearon jumped on the Cart and brutally destroyed it."Oh No Mabel were screwed",Dipper screamed.''AHHHHHHHHHHH",The twins screamed as they hugged in each other.Meanwhile,Robbie crawled to his home with brutal pain."Oh God I can't fight anymore Then Just as the Villains were about to attack,Soos came in his Pickup Truck."Sup Bro woah what happened here",Soos said."Ummmm Dudes I'm not sure if you noticed but the Trickster is right here",Soos said getting worried.""Ummmm Soos why do you think were scared",Dipper said."ENOUGH",Fearon screamed."It is over MuaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA",Fearon laughed."Were screwed Mabel",Dipper screamed.But Dipper realized Soos loves every single type of candy and tells him to eat it.Then,Soos jumped the Trickster and ate him all of him."Robbie and Trickster out 3 to go well actually 500 with all the gnomes",Dipper said.Then,Rumble and Karate did the Fighter Fusion (DBZ Reference)and they became one.Then,Dr Rumble (Rumble and Karate Fusion)Punched Mabel and kicked Dipper."HAHAHAHAHAHAHA",Dr Rumble laughed.Then,Soos ran over The Gnomes and they deseparated and ran away.Ok now all we need is Dr Rumble but how WAIT JUST A MINUTE I have an idea",Dipper said."Then,he battled them.He later lost the battle and a Game-Over sign was shown and Dr Rumble was sent to the Fight Fighters Game."Well Mabel It looks like we won just again",Dipper said as the 3(Dipper,Mabel,and Soos) went inside the The Mystery Shack.Then,back at the Fight Area,A piece of leftover candy that Soos ate turned back into Fearon."It's Time Time for revenge I can destroy them myself I Don't need help",Fearon said."MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA",Fearon laughed.Later at the Mystery Shack,Stan is putting on Decorations for the twin's birthday."Grunkle Stan where were you and why do you look hurt",Mabel asked."Oh well this guy told me there was a party for free and it gives free money located next to the Superstore but when I went it was some kind of Biker Club",Stan said."Well this is what happened",Stan said.(Flashback is going on ------->)Stan walked to the Club thinking it was a party."So where's my money",Stan asked to a stranger.Then,the screen goes to the outside and you can hear fists."Well did you like my story",Stan asked.The twins nodded while frightened."Oh my god I barely remembered its Andrea and I's Anniversary I have to go Stan,Dipper said as he got on the Cart and drove to Andrea's house.Meanwhile,Andrea remembers that Dipper and Her have an anniversary date and she rushes to Dipper's house.then,Dipper saw her and stopped.Andrea saw him and stopped."I'm sorry I'm late",Both of them said."Wait you were late",Both asked."Yeah",Both said."Well I guess we all make mistakes",Dipper said as he hugged her."Your choice,were do you want to go"Dipper said."Ummmm I guess we can go to Wing Stop HEHE",Andrea said while laughing."Ok then let go",Dipper said as they drove there with the Mystery Cart.After they arrived,Andrea paid and they went to a table."So what 'cha been doing since I haven't seen you for some time",Andrea asked."Oh nothing just chillin at the Shack you",Dipper said and asked."Just on the Computer most of times and texting you of course",Andrea said as she started blushing and smiling.Then,they ate the wings as they came and they continued to talk.Later,they left and drove to Andrea's House.After he dropped Andrea at her house,Dipper drove home.Then all of a sudden,Fearon tackled Dipper and turned into Spider Mode."It's Over Dipper it's all over and then i'll get Mabel and her little friends and kill them but first i'm gonna eat you once and for all",Fearon said."But what about your team members'',Dipper asked."They are useless"Fearon said as he opened his hand reaching for Dipper.But Dipper got on the Cart and drove away."Ok then instead of getting you i'll get Mabel",Fearon said ashe turned away."No No No",Dipper screamed as he drove towards The Trickster.Trickster saw it and jumped really high headed towards the Cart."AHHHHHHHHH",Dipper screamed.but Dipper grew confidence and drifted towards him. Then,The Trickster hit himself face first to thee floor and was squashed."HA HA",Dipper laughed.But The Squashed Candy turned back into Fearon and Dipper saw a puddle.He got some water and threw it to Fearon.He dissapporated in the part where Dipper threw Water and he wasn't able to regenerate.So Dipper got more and threw and threw and threw.Then Just one little candy turned into a very angered Bigger Version of Fearon."DIE DIE DIE DIE",Fearon laughed as he grabbed Dipper.Then,Dipper realized he had to eat Fearon and bravely ate it."OHHHH Gross",Dipper said as he finished eating everything.He checked and saw no pieces of Candy and drove to the Mystery Shack.After he arrived,He saw that everyone was asleep.He went to the room and saw Mabel sleeping while smiling(Probrably cause she is ready to be 13).The Next day,The twins woke up and went downstairs.HAPPY BIRTHDAY",Many relatives,and friends screamed."Hey it's Phil,Stan,Aunt Shirley,Grandpa Robert,Candy,Grenda,Soos,Wendy,and Andrea",The twins said.In the End of the Party,They sang to the twins."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TWI-NS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"."Gee thanks guys",Dipper said.And When Dipper went to get his shoes,Andrea sees him."Oh hey An-",Dipper said as he was interrupted by Andrea's kiss."Oh My gosh that is so cute",Wendy said as she saw them."Gee Andrea thanks for the Kiss I fell great",Dipper said while blushing."Happy Birthday Dippy",Andrea said as she hugged him.Then,they went back to the Kitchen and ate Cake. ---- Trivia This is the First Episode to not have A End Credits Code.Probably cause this was a 45 minute special. ---- There is only one mistake in the episode.Its when Dipper is drifting to sqaush The Summerween Trickster.While hes doing that Mabel can be seen for a mini second Here's the Picture